Benang Merah di Antara Mereka
by aihane-chaan
Summary: Apakah kau percaya, bahwa setiap orang mempunyai seorang jodoh di dunia ini? Apakah kau percaya, bahwa mereka saling dipertautkan dengan sebuah benang merah, yang bahkan melewati batas antara hidup dan mati?


**DISCLAIMER

* * *

**

BLEACH by TITE KUBO

Love Flies by Hello aLmaaa

* * *

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Icca, semoga ketika anda selesai membaca fic ini, kamu akan segera mengembalikan fd yang kau jadikan sandera agar gw menyelesaikan fic ini T^T

* * *

Wahai waktu,

Berhentilah mengalir…

.

.

.

Wahai waktu,

Kembalikan saat-saat itu…

.

.

.

Wahai waktu,

Kapankah kau pertemukan aku dengannya?

.

.

.

* * *

_Apakah kau percaya, bahwa setiap orang mempunyai seorang jodoh di dunia ini?..._

_Apakah kau percaya, bahwa mereka saling dipertautkan dengan sebuah benang merah?...

* * *

  
_

Ichigo tertegun mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam ruangan bernuansa ungu ini. Untuk apa dia ada di sini? Sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini? Entahlah, dia tak peduli. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ruangan ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya, dinding ruangan ini berwarna ungu, kursi di ujung ruangan berwarna putih dengan meja kecil didepannya, di sudut ruangan yang lain terdapat kasur berbentuk persegi panjang yang tak terlalu kecil, tapi tak juga terlalu besar. Di meja rias di samping kasur berwarna violet itu terdapat banyak foto tentang pemiliknya. Satu foto berbingkai warna emas terdiam kaku di antara foto-foto lainnya, ukurannya bisa dikatakan sedikit lebih besar dari foto-foto lainnya. Di dalam foto itulah terdapat dua sosok yang tampak akrab, satu orang berambut orange –Ichigo menyadari itu adalah foto dirinya—dan satu orang berambut hitam, dengan bola mata berwarna violet yang tampak bersinar indah...—Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia...

Ichigo menatap foto mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya menggapai foto itu dan dia mengamati lebih detail foto mereka berdua. Ujung jarinya berputar-putar menyusuri foto Rukia di dalam foto itu. Betapa ia ingin menarik keluar gadis di dalam foto itu, betapa ingin dia melihat seberkas senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya, dan betapa inginnya dia bertemu dengan Rukia lagi...

Permohonan dan harapan yang sia-sia, semua telah terjadi. Gadis itu sudah menutup kedua matanya untuk selama-lamanya, meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri di dalam dunia fana ini. Ichigo mengerti, dia sudah tau bahwa semua akan terjadi, sejak ia mengetahui gadis itu terkena penyakit kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, menyebarkan racun penderitaan yang mematikan bagi gadis mungil itu.

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Rukia, satu tangannya menutupi matanya yang terpejam, seiring ingatannya yang kembali melayang pada saat-saat itu...

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Rukia sudah lelah dengan penyakit yang dimilikinya, Ichigo tau, tubuh Rukia makin lama makin kurus, meninggalkan tubuh yang nyaris hanya terisi tulang tanpa daging, sinar matanya lama kelamaan pun meredup. Dan ketika Rukia akan menutup kedua matanya untuk selamanya, Ichigo hanya bisa meneteskan air mata pertama dalam hidupnya, dan tangan mungil gadis itu menyeka air matanya, sentuhan hangat darinya yang terakhir kali bisa ia rasakan. Ujung bibir gadis itu masing-masing naik satu mili ke atas, membuat sebuah senyum manis, dan dia berbisik pelan, namun cukup untuk Ichigo dengar, "Sampai jumpa, Ichigo..."

Dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti, mata gadis itu menutup, detak jantungnya terhenti, rohnya pergi, meninggalkan jasadnya yang terdiam kaku, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya.

* * *

Ichigo mendengus panjang. Mengingat memori itu tak pernah tak menyesakkan hatinya, selalu berhasil membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, melirik kalender yang tergantung di samping pintu masuk ruangan itu. Ia menghitung... Satu bulan. Tak terasa, satu bulan telah berlalu. Cepat sekali, pikirnya.

Ichigo lalu melirik ke satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. Rintik-rintik rinai hujan berjatuhan, membasahi Kota Karakura. Dia tak heran, belakangan ini hujan memang sering mengguyur kota ini, mungkin saja merefleksikan perasaan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, lalu bangun dari kasur itu. Ia merapikan kasur itu, meluruskan lekuk-lekuk seprei kasur yang sempat kusut ketika ia tidur di atasnya. Ichigo lalu berjalan pelan menuju meja belajar Rukia, tumpukan buku-buku masih tertata rapi di situ. Dia mencari-cari sebuah buku miliknya, buku bersampul hitam diantara buku-buku bersampul emas milik Rukia. Tangannya berhenti mencari ketika ia menemukan buku miliknya, buku yang besok harus ia kumpulkan, buku yang menyebabkan Ichigo harus bernostalgia dengan kenangannya bersama Rukia di ruangan bernuansa violet itu.

Mata Ichigo menangkap sesosok benda yang ia kenali... sebuah jam kecil yang dulu ia dan Rukia temukan bersama. Jam itu, ketika alasnya dibuka, memperlihatkan isi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dua belas angka menghiasi pinggir jam itu, guratan warna-warna silver bermain indah di antara angka-angka itu. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh, terakhir kali ia melihat jam ini, jam ini masih bisa bergerak, tak seperti sekarang, hanya bisa diam. Ia lalu mengantongi jam ini, siapa tau bisa ia perbaiki.

Ichigo berjalan pelan lagi, kali ini ia berjalan pintu berwarna putih di ruangan itu. Ia menarik knop pintu itu dan menariknya, menyebabkan pintu itu terbuka. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya, menghirup bau tulip di ruangan itu yang mirip bau yang selalu ia cium ketika ada di dekat Rukia, lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan itu, dan menutup pelan pintu kamar Rukia.

Ichigo dengan cepat keluar dari rumah Rukia, dan tepat ketika ia membuka pintu keluar rumah itu, ia bertemu Byakuya Kuchiki, dan hampir saja menabraknya. Seperti biasa, Byakuya Kuchiki ini memasang tatapan dingin dan cuek, lalu mengamati Ichigo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, menyebabkan Ichigo tidak nyaman. Apa ada yang aneh padanya?

Ichigo memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, dia lalu membungkukkan kepala sedikit pada Byakuya dan berjalan keluar. Byakuya menoleh padanya dan berkata pelan sebelum Ichigo menutup pintu itu, "Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri, Kurosaki..."

* * *

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri gang-gang kecil, gemericik air dari langit membasahi pelan dirinya. Biarlah, ia tak peduli. Ia menatap langit. Goresan-goresan warna orange bercampur merah terlukis indah di atas langit, menandakan hari sudah sore. Angin berhembus, menyibak pelan poni-poni Ichigo yang basah karena rinai hujan, membawa harum yang ia kenal baik... harum bunga tulip...—harum Rukia.

Ichigo terkejap sesaat. Dia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, menghirup harum itu. Tak salah lagi, ini bau yang sama yang biasa ia rasakan ketika bersama Rukia. Ichigo tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia tetap memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan pikirannya pada harum di depannya, dan membiarkan bau itu menuntunnya, menuntun setiap derap langkahnya.

Dia tak mempedulikan akal sehatnya yang berteriak bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini gila, dia tak peduli, dan walaupun sudah beberapa kali ia menabrak orang-orang di depannya, dia mengabaikannya, dan terus berlari. Lama-kelamaan, bau itu semakin lama semakin jelas terasa, dan semakin jelas pula degup jantung Ichigo. Apa Rukia ada di sana...?

Semua itu terjawab ketika Ichigo sampai pada tempat tujuannya, dimana harum itu tercium dari segala arah, dan ia membuka kedua matanya. Disana, tak ada sosok gadis bermata violet itu, yang ada hanyalah lahan luas dimana ratusan bunga tulip tumbuh disana, bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dan seolah menambah rasa takjub Ichigo, langit pun berhias ribuan bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indah dan cemerlangnya malam ini.

Tempat ini... Ichigo merasa pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Dia berusaha menggali ingatannya, mencari-cari di antara ribuan kenangan miliknya, mencari ingatan tentang tempat ini. Dia tersenyum ketika berhasil mengingat kembali tentang tempat ini, senyum pertama yang terukir di wajahnya setelah kepergian Rukia.

* * *

_Flashback_

Seorang gadis cilik berusia sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun tidur pulas di antara rimbunan bunga tulip di sekitarnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan, langit pun sedikit berawan menutup terik mentari, membuat sempurna sore itu. Buku yang sebelumnya ia baca tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuhnya. Bunga tulip memang bunga kesukaannya, jadi, tak heran jika ia selalu tertidur pulas bila berada di dekat bunga-bunga itu. Tiba-tiba saja, sesosok laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan gadis itu datang mengendap-endap ke arahnya, rambut orange nya tampak mencolok. Sebuah senyum usil terpampang di wajahnya, lalu dia mengambil sebuah dahan pohon kecil berwarna coklat yang memang banyak terdapat di sekitar tempat ini. Dia menggerak-gerakkan dahan itu ke kanan dan kekiri dengan cepat, dan berbisik pada gadis cilik itu, "Rukia, bangun! Ada ular di bajumu!"

Gadis itu terbangun dengan gelagapan, meloncat-loncat ke atas, dan berteriak kaget. Ichigo tak bisa lebih senang lagi, sejak dulu ia memang senang menggoda teman sejak kecilnya ini, dan ia tertawa keras tanpa sungkan, di depan Rukia yang wajahnya semerah tomat, perasannya campuran malu dan marah. Rukia mengambil bukunya yang tergeletak ke tanah dan memukulnya ke kepala Ichigo tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Rukia.. kau jahaaaat sekali." Ujar Ichigo dengan wajah yang pura-pura kesakitan.

Rukia menatap tajam pemuda di depannya ini dengan mata violetnya yang kini berbentuk bulat sempurna, "Kau juga jahat, j.e.r.u.k."

Mulut Ichigo menganga, jeruk katanya?

Ichigo lalu membalas kata-kata Rukia, dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar sampai malam hari.

Mereka berdua merebahkan diri di atas bunga-bunga tulip, saling bersebelahan.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Lumayan juga kau midget." Kata Ichigo, menyeka keringat di dahinya menggunakan siku tangannya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Kau juga lumayan, nanas." Kata Rukia tak kalah capeknya.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya menatap ke atas langit, dimana bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip. Entah kenapa, Ichigo tampak sedih menatap bintang-bintang itu.

Rukia menyadari itu, lalu menatap Ichigo dan berkata dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo tak menoleh padanya, hanya menatap jauh ke atas langit, dan berbisik pelan, "...hong."

"Emm?" Kata Rukia tak mengerti.

"Ibu bohong, Rukia. Dulu ia berjanji, akan melihat bintang-bintang seperti ini bersamaku. Tapi, dia pergi... dia berbohong." Kata Ichigo, bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan sebagai gantinya, duduk bersila di atas bunga-bunga itu.

Rukia bangun dari tidurnya, menyadari ini bukan lelucon. Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Dia berdiri dan menunjuk ke atas langit, ke arah bintang-bintang.

"Kau lihat, Ichigo? Kakakku pernah berkata padaku, bahwa orang-orang yang kita sayangi yang sudah meninggal akan selalu mengawasi kita dari langit, Ichigo. Kau lihat ribuan bintang itu? Itu artinya ada begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu dan selalu menjagamu dari atas sana. Kau lihat cahaya bintang-bintang itu? Mereka menghiburmu dan memintamu untuk tak sedih, Ichigo. Kau memang cakep Ichigo, tapi, kau akan lebih cakep lagi kalau berdiri dan menegakkan kepalamu dan menyongsong masa depan, jadi, ayo berdiri!" Seru Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangannya, senyum lebarnya tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajahnya. Ichigo menyambut uluran tangan itu dan ikut berdiri.

"Tapi... Itu berarti mereka tak kan selalu ada kan?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Bicara apa kau? Mereka akan selalu ada.. Di sini." Kata Rukia sambil mengarahkan tangan Ichigo yang digenggamnya ke jantung Ichigo, membiarkan kehangatan tangannya menyebar ke tubuh Ichigo yang sedikit dingin.

Ichigo tersenyum yang dibalas Rukia dengan senyumnya. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan, memejamkan mata, dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, membiarkan nafas satu sama lain terasa di dinginnya malam.

"Rukia.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau janji, kalau aku mati duluan, kau tak akan melupakanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau juga ya, Ichigo. Siapapun yang hidup lebih lama harus tetap bahagia tetapi tak saling melupakan ya. Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja..."

_End of flashback.

* * *

_

Ichigo menatap langit. Sepertinya, baru kemarin ia berjanji seperti itu pada Rukia. Ichigo berkata pelan, "Kau tak ingin aku terus bersedih, kan, Rukia?" yang dijawab alam dengan hembusan angin lembut yang kembali menyebarkan harum bunga tulip.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'..." Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum puas. Ya, dia siap melanjutkan hidupnya.

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti, tahun demi tahun berlalu. Tak terasa, Ichigo Kurosaki pun harus menghadapi akhir hidupnya. Setelah hidup selama enam puluh tiga tahun di dunia sebagai sosok yang ceria, bertanggung jawab, dan serba bisa, ia meninggalkan sebuah misteri bagi semua orang, kenapa ia tak pernah menikah?

Ichigo terbangun di tempat yang ia tak kenal. Disekelilingnya hanya ada kabut. Ia menatap dirinya tak percaya. Kenapa kerut-kerut di tubuhnya menghilang, dan ia kembali pada sosok dua puluh tahunnya?

Ia memakai setelan atasan hem warna putih, dan celana berwarna hitam. Dia menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya, dia merogoh kantong celananya sampai ia menemukan benda yang ada di dalam kantong itu; sebuah jam perak yang dulu sekali ia dan Rukia temukan. Bedanya, kali ini jam itu bergerak, kembali berfungsi. Padahal, dulu seberapa pun ia mencoba, jam itu tak jua bergerak.

Ichigo tersenyum, lalu berlari ke arah pintu putih di depannya, pintu satu-satunya yang ada diantara kabut yang menyebar. Tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu itu. Di dalam ruangan itu, seorang wanita duduk di atas perapian. Perempuan itu menoleh pada Ichigo dan tersenyum, "Selamat datang!"

Ichigo tersenyum balik padanya dan mendekatinya, "Aku pulang, Rukia..."

Mereka bertatapan penuh arti lalu Ichigo menarik Rukia ke dekatnya, memeluknya dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Rukia meneteskan air mata dalam pelukan Ichigo sehingga Ichigo tak bisa melihat air matanya, dia berbisik, "Jangan pergi lagi, Ichigo..."

"Tentu saja, Rukia... kau juga."

Mereka saling melepaskan pelukan itu, dan tertawa bersama. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka. Ya, sudah tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi sekarang...

* * *

_Ichigo dan Rukia, adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang percaya pada nasib mereka. Dan, waktu pun menjawabnya, mereka dihubungkan oleh benang merah yang bahkan melewati batas antara batas hidup dan mati..._

* * *

**~END~

* * *

**

Huwaaah... gimana, gimana? Ini fic Bleach Ichi-Ruki pertamaku lho. Gimana? X)

Please review untuk memberi saran atau apapun agar fic-fic ku mendatang bisa lebih baik lagi :)


End file.
